Risking It All
by LavenderLou88
Summary: Lindsay and Burgess go undercover as prostitutes to recover Diaz, a high profile drug lord and murder. Halstead is reluctant about Lindsay taking such a huge risk, but he has no choice but to let her go. Time and technology are not on their side as enter the lion's den, gang members want a party and it quickly takes a drastic and deadly turn putting everyone on edge.


This is a one-shot inspired by episode 1x11 where Burgess goes undercover.

However, this time it is Lindsay and Burgess going undercover and how the take down unravels. Linstead centric, of course.

This one-shot has swearing and sensitive themes that are not suitable for everyone.

xx

* * *

><p>"We have a slight problem," Jin said, still focused on at his dual computer screens.<p>

Voight came up behind Jin, his hands resting on his hips, "What now?"

"There is a issue with the frequency and it isn't working properly and-."

"Just spit it out Jin, what we lookin' at here," Voight interrupted, his patience growing thin.

"Only one of you can wear a wire, the other will have to do without," Jin said simply, looking to Burgess and Lindsay, who then looked to one another. "Plus given the poor condition of the wire, the communication will be sketchy, and we might not be able to hear them inside."

"Can't you just fix the wire, how hard can it be?" Halstead asked, still standing behind the desk.

"You got an hour for me to fix it?" Jin asked Halstead sarcastically, and Voight grumbled in frustration.

"Yeah, I didn't think so."

"It's fine, wire up Burgess, I will go without, it's not a big deal," Lindsay told Jin and Voight's eyes shifting to hers, clearly not comfortable with the idea of sending Lindsay without any way to communicate for backup.

"But it is a big deal." Halstead argued and Lindsay narrowed her eyes at him. "You are talking about going into a crack house full of convicted felons without any weapon or way to call out for help if something goes wrong."

"He's right, maybe you should sit this one out Erin, Burgess can handle it," Voight suggested and Lindsay glared over at him, upset that he was siding with Halstead.

"He's right, I can do this," Burgess added, although the shakiness of her voice made Lindsay believe otherwise.

"No, you're not doing this alone, and we're wasting valuable time having this conversation. I'm going in there," Lindsay was adamant and Voight relented realizing that there was not anything he could do to change her mind.

"Fine, wire her up, and let's get this show on the road," Voight said, before stepping around the desk where Halstead stood, clearly unhappy with Voight's decision, "Hey, if you think you can change her mind, go ahead," He said before walking out of the cage.

"Maybe you should listen to them, Lindsay," Burgess inhaled deeply as Jin attached a wire to the inside of her skimpy blouse, "Voight and Halstead seem really uncomfortable about this whole thing, may be they are right?"

Lindsay moved to stand closer to Burgess, "Ignore them, that's what I do." Lindsay glanced at Halstead who was shaking his head in disbelief, "Besides, right now you have to focus on what you're about to walk into."

"I think I got it, I mean, I have watched Pretty Woman a billion times. About time that comes in handy," Burgess joked but Lindsay did not laugh.

"This is not a movie, this is real life," Lindsay said seriously, "You are nothing to them. They will use you, abuse you and kill you because they feel like it, do you understand?" Burgess traded glances with Halstead, her cheeks hot with embarrassment.

"Lindz, take it easy," Halstead said quietly.

Burgess avoided Lindsay's harsh stare and smoothed the wrinkles from her leather skirt. "Yea, ok, I understand."

"You have to turn the light off in your eyes," Lindsay instructed.

Burgess nodded meekly, "Ok I will try my best." Lindsay instantly felt bad for her hard reaction, but took the lifestyle very seriously, because once upon a time, she was that whore in heels, and it was far from a fairytale experience.

"Alright Burgess, you're all set," Jin said, and she swiftly left the room to escape the awkward tension that hung heavily in the air, "Here, you're going to need this," Jin added, handing Lindsay a burner cell phone before following Burgess out of the cage, leaving Lindsay and Halstead in the remnants of the awkward tension.

"Don't look at me like that, it needed to be said," Lindsay walked around the desk to stand in front of Halstead.

"I know, but its _how_ you said it," Halstead cocked his head to the side and Lindsay shifted awkwardly under his eyes. She knew that look all too well. Maybe she was too hard on Burgess, this was her first undercover job, after all.

"She could get us both killed if she doesn't take this seriously." Lindsay whispered in her defense. Halstead chose to drop the subject; they were about to head into a serious and potentially dangerous and those circumstances trumpet Lindsay being mean to Burgess.

"Did I happened to mention how much I don't like this whole situation," Halstead sighed, not bothering to hide the concern in his eyes.

"Relax, it will take ten minutes tops."

"You get in, get the conformation, and call us; we will rush in and do the rest." Halstead explained to her methodically. Lindsay felt uneasy about Halstead's overwhelming concern in this situation and decided that she would trust his gut instinct. She needed to be careful. Lindsay nodded in agreement and shoved the burner cell phone in her purse next to three condoms and a lipstick, a whore's go-to-items.

"Just cover my ass out there..." Her voice softened as they gazed at one another, their eyes conveying what they could not say out loud. He needed her to come back to him and she needed him to save her from it at.

Halstead ignored the voice in his head that warned him not to touch her. He knew if something happened to her tonight, he would regret this moment forever. He reached out and slipped a stray curl behind her ear and Lindsay closed her eyes for a split second, savoring the innocent touch.

"Someone has to cover your ass because that outfit sure isn't covering much," Halstead lightening the moment, giving her a once over in her skimpy black outfit and heels, saving them from the intimate moment.

"Shut up and let's get this over with, these heels are killing me"

"After you," Halstead mocked her and she slugged him in the shoulder."

"You're just saying that so you can walk behind me and look at my ass."

"Me and everyone else in this unit," He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

xx

The entire unit filed out into the garage used by Intelligence for debriefing before heading out. Now that the moment was near, the tensions and emotions were high. Head to toe in police gear, everyone joined a circle with their game faces on.

"Given the history of the suspects inside, this is considered a high risk situation. There is no room for mistakes tonight," Voight said, his gravelly voice echoing off the garage walls. Lindsay and Halstead looked at each other, almost taking a mental picture in case they did not return.

"Lindsay and Burgess will be picked up by one of Diaz crew on the corner of 4th and Washington. They will be transported to the flophouse where the crew has been hiding out."

"We have any idea where this flophouse is at?" Olinsky asked.

"We have a couple of ideas, but nothing solid to go on."

Dawson grumbled, "Of course we don't, that would make shit easy."

"The way these guys move around, it's hard to pin-point their location." Voight added.

"How many suspects we talkin' here? two, five, eight," Ruzek asked, looking to Voight for answers.

"We don't have a confirmation on that either, do we?" Dawson huffed and shook his head.

Halstead sighed, "So basically, we're going in blind, that's what you're saying."

"That's what I'm saying," Voight nodded.

"And that's why we're going in," Lindsay assured them, "We will be the eyes on the inside."

"Once they are in, Lindsay will give a confirmation that Diaz is there and we take them down." Voight instructed, making sure to look at each and one of them, "Jin, you want to explain our technical difficulties."

"Uh, sure, well Burgess is the only one that is wired, the wire only gives us the capability to hear what's going on inside, Burgess won't be able to hear us, and that signal strength may vary depending on where the flophouse is located."

"Wait, so if the wire doesn't work, how will we get a confirmation?"

"Once I see Diaz, I'll get alone and call the Calvary," Lindsay explained and Ruzek's eyes went wide; much like Halstead, he was not thrilled with the plan either, "Not that I'm a pessimist or anything, but what if you can't get alone to make the call?"

"See, I'm not the only one who doesn't like this," Halstead muttered and Lindsay rolled her eyes. She was beyond frustrated with the men in her life second-guessing her abilities.

"You guys are being ridiculous, this isn't my first undercover job, you know. If this was Atwater or Ruzek walking in there nobody would think twice," Lindsay snarled and shook her head at them, "We're wasting time arguing about this."

"Relax, we all need to be on point here," Voight shot Lindsay a look to simmer down, which only succeed in pissing her off more.

"I'll just use a safe word-" Burgess blurted all eyes suddenly on her.

"And what would that be..." Dawson asked and she blinked like a deer in the headlights, completely caught off guard.

"I said I'd use it, I didn't say I knew which one."

"How bout condom," Ruzek offered with a smile, trying to lighten up the situation, only to receive blank stares, "What, seems appropriate given the situation.

"That's it then, end of discussion." Voight ordered, and the group disbursed reluctantly without another word.

xx

"I can't stop my teeth from chattering," Burgess shivered in the frigid Chicago air; they had been standing on the corner of fourth and Washington for nearly fifteen minutes, a common hot spot for prostitutes and a neighborhood Lindsay once called home.

Lindsay was still hot with anger from everyone's lack of confidence in her. "Try not to think about it," Lindsay muttered, her eyes on the dark street, impatiently waiting for the SUV that was suppose to pick them up.

Only two blocks down, Halstead and Voight were waiting impatiently in the dodge, with Olinsky and Ruzek parked behind them, while Dawson and Atwater sat in a car strategically parked across the intersection in case the SUV turned that direction. Either way, the SUV would pass them, allowing them to follow.

A silence lingered between Lindsay and Burgess, only the incessant buzz of the streetlight above them could be heard, while both their minds spin with the possibilities of what could happen next. Not to mention the boys were listening into their conversation through a microphone hidden in Burgess' skimpy blouse.

"About all that I said earlier," Lindsay bit her lip and Burgess listened closely; she had been thinking about it too, "I didn't mean to chew you out like that."

"And I didn't mean to sound like I didn't take this seriously. I guess I was a little nervous."

"Everyone gets nervous, even if they pretend like they don't," Lindsay assured her as they huddled close together to keep warm

"I don't think I've ever seen the guys get nervous about anything."

"Oh don't let them fool you," Lindsay said purposefully, knowing very well that Halstead and the rest of the guys were listening to them.

"Do you you ever get nervous?"

Down the street in the dodge, Halstead listened carefully to their conversation, more importantly, Lindsay's response to the question.

"Probably more often than I care to admit," Lindsay huffed, glancing up at the yellow streetlight above them. She tried to the last time she felt genuinely scared and images of Charlie's face flashed into her mind, as he jogged across the street and back into her life.

Those images were quickly replaced by Halstead's persistence not to leave her side in that moment, even after she told him too, and the way she had to grip onto his black shirt to hold him back from punching Charlie straight in the face

"How do you get rid of that twinge in the bottom of your stomach?"

Voight rubbed his chin, listening more carefully now too, his own curiosity getting the best of him. He couldn't remember the last time him and Lindsay had a conversation that did not involve tactical strategies and police reports. Over hearing her conversation with Burgess, made him want to change that.

"I try to remember the seven guys with semi-automatic weapons that have my back," Lindsay said proudly and Burgess grinned at the thought, "They will do everything in their power to protect you, and god forbid if something happens, they will bury the bastard who hurt you."

Halstead smirked listening to Lindsay's words.

_You're damn right_, he thought.

Voight nodded to himself, overcome with pride. As far as he was concerned Erin was his daughter, and if something had ever happened to her, he would more than just bury the bastard. He had no doubts about that.

Suddenly the touching moment between Lindsay and Burgess abruptly ended as a black SUV rolled down the icy covered street.

"Game time, black SUV on route," Lindsay announced to the team.

"Eyes open, boys," Voight said into his radio and Halstead took a deep breath.

Lindsay purposely interlocked her arm with Burgess, now Lacy the hooker, as the SUV slowly came to a stop at the corner before them; they were ready.

The tinted window rolled down, smoke billowed out and a bald Puerto Rican appeared, a joint between his lips, "You Nadia's girls?" He asked, with a thick accent, he was almost hard to understand.

"Who's askin," Lindsay asked, as the man eyed them from head to toe.

"Lupo, package for Diaz?"

"That's us, baby."

"Get in," He gave them a nod and Lindsay and Burgess hopped in the back of the SUV.

"Alright, there in," Voight announced over the radio.

Once in the smoked filled SUV, Burgess was thankful for the heat on her cold legs, but not the circumstances. A beefy man, also Puerto Rican and no doubly from the same gang, accompanied the driver. He did not say a word, but his greedy eyes revealed his impure intentions.

Burgess remembered Lindsay's words of wisdom on the drive over, you talk when spoken too, and not before then. They sat in silence over the hip-hop music that blared so loud it rattled the windows. Lindsay was relaxed and focused as they turned on the street, the rest of the unit only two blocks down.

Lupo and the passenger suddenly started talking loudly in Spanish to one another, and Burgess flinched slightly, clearly on edge. Lindsay continued to stare straight ahead, but gave Burgess' hand a light squeeze, hoping to calm her nerves. Lindsay's eyes darted out the tinted window at they passed the intersection where the rest of the unit was waiting.

She noticed the green dodge first, Voight and Halstead inside; _ready or not boys, here we go_, she thought to herself.

xx

They had been driving for what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only twenty minutes. The flophouse was not far from the red-light district. The SUV slowed to park on the street in front of a gray house that had been abandoned and ransacked like many other houses on that street. Lindsay did not dare look behind to see if the rest of the unit was on their six; she simply had faith that they had not lost them; especially since neither, she or Burgess had GPS locators on their person.

Lupo and his accomplice got out of the SUV and slammed the doors. Burgess went to follow but Lindsay quickly yanked her arm back. She felt instant regret for her rookie mistake, and tried to calm her breathing remembering what Lindsay had told her, and she repeated it like a mantra.

_You talk when spoken too._

_You move when told too._

_You can no longer think for yourself._

_You are nothing._

"Get the fuck out," Lupo barked, opening Lindsay's door. Lindsay was quick to follow his orders, very un-Lindsay-like, and Burgess scrambled to follow behind her.

Lupo and the other man rambled on in Spanish, none of which Lindsay or Burgess understood. Nevertheless, they waited obediently, their eyes directed at the ground, waiting for further instruction. Lupo suddenly yanked Burgess forward practically dragging her up the sidewalk to the front door of the house.

"Move, we don't have all day punta," The other man yelled, shoving Lindsay so hard forward, she nearly lost her balance on the uneven sidewalk in her heels. Little did Lupo and his accomplice know that Chicago Intelligence detectives were watching and waiting to make their move.

xx

"Two Puerto Rican males making their way to the front entrance," Olinsky announced into his radio, his and Ruzek's attention never leaving the front of the abandoned house. Ruzek winced as he watched Burgess practically being dragged into the house by her arm.

"These guys are pricks."

"Typically, yes." Olinsky said noting the static on Burgess' wire, making it difficult to hear what was being said.

"Is that static?"

"Could be from all the man handling going on," Olinsky assured him, while a probable excuse for the intermittent audio quality, it was not comforting to Ruzek in the slightest.

xx

"Sit the fuck down," Lupo ordered, tossing Burgess like a rag doll on the worn couch. Lindsay hurried and sat down close beside her. The blaring music throughout the house was so loud it was difficult to hear themselves think. The flophouse was what Lindsay expected. It was small, filthy and various gang symbols were sprayed along the chalked colored walls. The only possessions in the living room were the smelly worn couch that they were unfortunately sitting on and glass coffee table covered with cocaine and other drug paraphernalia.

While the other man disappeared into the darkness of the hallway, Lupo leaned down before them and snorted a line of cocaine off the glass table. The white power coated his nose, and he inhaled deeply and yelled loudly in euphoria as the drug invaded his system.

"That the shit right there, uh-huh, that's it," Lupo awed, licking the cocaine from his fingertips; he almost seemed friendly in that moment, as he licked his fingers clean of cocaine.

xx

Meanwhile, just down the street from the flophouse, Voight and Halstead waited impatiently outside with the rest of the unit, listening intently for Lindsay to give the go-ahead. The audio was intermittent and the questionable at best, putting all of them on edge.

"Looks like we have a tweeker in the house. Be advised," Voight radioed to the rest of the unit; having a suspect high on drugs increased the danger for not only Lindsay and Burgess, but for the rest of the unit as well.

Lindsay discretely looked for other suspects in the flophouse, while Lupo ranted and raved in Spanish. It was unfortunately pitch black outside of the living room and the music was blaring so loudly she could not hear much of anything. It was unclear how many additional suspects maybe in the house.

"Quality Puerto Rican blow right there, U.S. ain't got shit on that blow," Burgess made eye contact with Lupo and gave him a weak smile. Her second mistake of the night.

"What the fuck you smilin' at whore," He yelled so loudly in Burgess' face, spit flew like venom from his mouth. Burgess shuttered at the aggressive tone of his voice and she closed her eyes tightly with Lupo still an inch from her face, "You got somethin' you wanna say to me? huh!"

xx

"It's escalating," Ruzek said worriedly.

"Stay focused," Olinksy told him and Ruzek couldn't believe he was not more concerned about what he was listening too.

xx

"It's nothin' baby, it's nothin," Burgess assured him meekly, only seeming to ignite the fire. With a full hand, Lupo pushed her face out of his and jumped to his feet. His body jerked wildly as he rambled on in Spanish, now towering over them on the couch.

"You like that blow, you want some of that blow," He shouted, spit flying with every word, "I'll give you some of that blow bitch, yeah, that's right," He snickered and violently grabbed Burgess' by her head and attempted to force her face into the line of cocaine on the glass table.

"Boss," Ruzek urged.

"Nobody moves without the go-ahead," Voight radioed in and Ruzek was furious.

Back in the flophouse, Lindsay made a split second decision. She needed to neutralize the situation, and quickly. "Nah, baby we clean, awe are clean," Lindsay blurted and stood up from the couch, forcing Lupo's attention on herself before he could shove Burgess' face into the table.

"What did you say to me whore?" He took two steps towards Lindsay, now an inch from her face. Lindsay forced herself not to make eye contact with him, not wanting to provoke him further. Lindsay hissed in pain as Lupo grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her head violently back, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"We're clean, baby, nobody wants dirty bitches-" Her voice strained from the harsh angle of her neck.

Halstead's jaw clenched painfully tight as he listened to Linsday yelp in pain over the radio.

"You a classy whore, huh. That's what you tellin' me, "He laughed the sweat dripping from his forehead onto Lindsay's cheek.

"I'm whatever you want me to be, baby," She said seductively as she could despite the painful hold Lupo had her in, "whatever you want baby, I give you what you want and more."

With one fist fill of her hair, Lupo squeezed his other hand around Lindsay's neck, just enough to make it difficult to breathe and to prove that he was in control, "I will end you, you hear me."

"I hear you baby," She said, her voice constricted, "Tell me what you want baby."

Halstead shifted uncomfortably, an anxious movement that did not go unnoticed by Voight, who looked at him out the corner of his eye.

"Relax Halstead," He said calmly, despite what he was listening too.

Lindsay's carefully chosen words made Lupo loosen the painful grip on her throat and she gasped now able to take a full breath. He eyed her petite body greedily, running his filthy hands down her neck to fondle her breast aggressively and she winced painfully in response.

"You like it rough baby, tell me how you want it." She muttered while Burgess sat motionless beside her.

"Mmm that ass is so tight," Lupo growled like a rabid dog and dug his fingers into her thigh and squeezed, "You and me, baby, we're gonna go a round or two."

The more Halstead had to listen too, the more he wanted to run in there and beat the man unconscious. He rubbed his clenched jaw, and breathed out his nose, trying not to keep from exploding into a full blown rage.

"I swear to God..." Halstead chuckled devilishly to himself while cracking his neck.

He could not see what Lupo was doing to Lindsay, but it was no doubt a sexual assault, and they had no choice but to sit and listen to it happen. And by the stone-cold look on Voight's face, it was starting to get to him as well.

"She's neutralizing the situation."

"He better fuckin' run..." Halstead uttered, thinking about getting his hands on Lupo.

Voight was surprised by Halstead's reaction; it was a new sign of Halstead that he had never seen before.

xx

"Lupo I don't wanna see that shit. Take that bitch in the back," A man shouted suddenly now entering the living room.

Sure enough, it was Diaz.

"I like this one, can I keep her?" Lupo asked Diaz, his eyes still on Lindsay.

"Do whatever the fuck you want, punta, I take this one first," Diaz said, yanking a shaky Burgess to her feet, "Nothin' like a quick bang before we head out, aye, bro," They laughed like blood thirsty hennas and Burgess suddenly felt sick.

Lupo suddenly released Lindsay from his clutches and pushed her forward, "You heard him, get that ass to the back." Lindsay shot Burgess a look, knowing they were about to be separated.

She would be on her own.

xx

Lupo was quick on her heels. He rammed her petite frame against the wall of the dark hallway. Lindsay was taken aback by the abrupt move, but quickly regained her composure. In a split second, his mouth pawed at her neck his body now crushing her against the wall. All Lindsay could think about was Burgess left alone in the adjoining room with Diaz.

"Hey baby, lemme freshen up for you," She begged Lupo as he panted like a wild beast and attempted to yank off her dress," can I do that for you baby, please, let me do that for you."

Lupo pushed off the wall and Lindsay prepared for him to backhand her across the face, but to her surprise, he didn't. "In there," He pointed down the hall, presumably to the bathroom, "I don't have all god damn day, hurry it up so I can give it to you."

Lindsay nodded and scurried as fast as her heels would let her. Once in the safety of the smelly bathroom, she closed the door, which conveniently was missing a doorknob. She wasted no time; she dumped the contents of her purse in the sink and snatched up the burner cell phone.

xx

Burgess swallowed the bile that had risen in her throat as Lindsay disappear down the hallway. Lindsay had sacrificed herself to protect her and now it was up to Burgess to get them out of this, if Lindsay could not.

"Don't look at them, look at me," Diaz ordered squeezing her face with his hand, drawing her attention back to him.

"But where they goin," Burgess asked pointedly, wanting the unit to know that Lindsay was no longer in the room with her.

"Why you wanna join' em back there."

"I-I can do whatever you want, baby" Burgess stuttered struggling to finding her inner Lindsay.

"Soon enough, soon enough."

xx

A few feet outside, Ruzek was listening to Burgess' struggle to keep her composure.

He was itching to get out of the car and get her out of the house. She sounded scared and vulnerable and Ruzek regretted ever allowing her to go through with this uncover job- when she clearly was not ready.

Ruzek looked to Olinsky, who was still frustratingly calm, "Sounds like they separated them,"

"Patience...wait for the conformation."

xx

"We need to get in there," Halstead urged Voight.

"We have to wait."

Halstead snapped, "Lupo's got Erin, Hank."

"We wait for the conformation." Voight said, emphasizing each word.

Halstead shook his head and cursed under his breath. This scenario was exactly what he wanted to avoid; Lindsay, alone with a suspect, no gun, no phone, and no GPS so they can find her quickly. God knows what Lupo was doing to Lindsay behind closed doors. As if Lindsay read his thoughts, his cell phone vibrated suddenly-it was Lindsay with the conformation they had been waiting for.

**Diaz is here. Three men, maybe more. Hurry.**

"Move, move, move," Voight ordered the unit, who responded swiftly, eager to take Diaz and his crew down.

xx

Back inside the living room of the flophouse, Burgess stood under the heat of Diaz's glare; his dark, soulless eyes were penetrating and unnerving. She knew if Diaz found the hidden wire in her tank top, he would snap her neck without a second thought.

"You know what, I say we could get started right now," Diaz started to undue his belt and Burgess instinctively stepped back, but Diaz was quick to pull her back to him.

"S-sure baby, you gotta condom?"

Burgess barely finished saying _the word_ before the front door was kicked open with a loud slam leaving the door hanging by its hinges as the unit made their way into the house. A series of Loud shouts filled the room and before Burgess could move out of harms way Diaz jerked her hard by the neck causing her to yelp in pain. Ruzek tried to ignore the twinge in his gut as Burgess' fingers started to pry at the arm pressed against her throat.

xx

Hearing the commotion from the living room, Lupo kicked the bathroom door where Lindsay was waiting. It didn't take him long to realize that they had been set up by the police.

"You fuckin' bitch."

Lindsay had been expecting him and quickly punched Lupo in the face. He countered with a vicious punch directly to her jaw knocking her body to the tile floor. With everything he could muster, he kicked her in the stomach the force pushing her body against the bathtub.

"You set me up," He shouted.

Then he kicked her again and Lindsay gasped for air that would not come.

"You will fuckin' die for this bitch, I promise you that." Lindsay curled into a ball, hoping to make herself a smaller target, as he continued to stomp her body with such force stars clouded her vision.

"You better be lookin' over your shoulder, you hear me cop?" Lindsay crawled between the small space between the bathtub and toilet hoping that it would deter Lupo's relentless kicks, but he continued and with each painful blow, Lindsay struggled to keep the darkness from taking her.

xx


End file.
